


An Ambush Of The Softest Kind

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Prompt List to Keep Writing [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Torrhen is amused, Visenya being a mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: “And what,” Visenya asks, arching an eyebrow and staring at her husband. “Has you in such a mood, despite you being all dirty?”Torrhen lets out a happy laugh, but doesn’t touch her. It’s one thing getting dirty on battle for Visenya, quite another to get all mud covered for no reason. Edric giggles. “The kids, they ambushed me.”
Relationships: Torrhen Stark/Visenya Targaryen
Series: Prompt List to Keep Writing [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361614
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	An Ambush Of The Softest Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonlightwhisper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightwhisper/gifts).



> ^Who kindly requested the following prompt: #27.- The kids, they ambushed me.
> 
> This fic is based on a couple of fics of mine that I have written. The first one is [A Crown Exchanged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404444/chapters/43588307)
> 
> The following ones are mini fics that I have written for my Sunday Six stories. In specific: [Twins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454222/chapters/44847898) | [Names](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454222/chapters/45086326)

Spring in the North was… something. Visenya had been married to Torrhen for a decade now and she was still getting used to the summer snows. Her first summer as Lady of Winterfell, it had surprised her. Torrhen had laughed and said that was simply life in the North, that she wouldn’t be cold inside nor would she ever lack the furs to cover herself should she need them.

Torrhen… he was a pleasant surprise. At first, Visenya did not know what to expect from this man. Torrhen had knelt and accepted not only Aegon, but Rhaenys and herself as his King and Queens, not a single Northen sword gave shape to Aegon’s throne. And Torrhen did not expect her to change, he did not frown upon her wearing chain mail and wielding a sword; he did not say that he’d prefer her in soft silks. He took her as she was, even with her sometimes dark temper. He also did not fear Vhagar. ‘She’s yours,’ he said. ‘I trust your control on your dragon.’

Two years into her marriage, Visenya had given birth to twins. Brandon and Valaena were a surprise; one that she felt out of her comfort zone, but she did the best she could and there was no mistaking that Torrhen loved their children. In Visenya’s opinion, he spoiled them. But something had thawed in her heart enough to bear another child, who at present was only three winters and loved to chase his siblings about in Winterfell. They had named the boy Edric. Brandon had offered to name the boy in honor of Rhaenys, but Visenya declined, let Rhaenys’ children name their own after their mother.

Visenya finds herself back in Winterfell. Flying back and forth between Aegon’s Fort and the North is quite the task, but she doesn’t mind it much. Aegon doesn’t tolerate her much these days without Rhaenys and Visenya prefers the feeling of being wanted. So here she is, home.

It took awhile for Winterfell to feel like home, but now, Visenya happily calls it that. She’s not one for sentimental displays, but she feels comfortable and welcomed; Torrhen makes her feel wanted. The children she bore now play, laugh and train under their watchful eyes. Her life has changed and she doesn’t mind. Here in Winterfell, she’s not Aegon’s unwanted sister, she’s the Lady of Winterfell, mother of wolves, fierce warrior and proud mistress of the North.

Today, Visenya finds that she can’t quite find Torrhen. Her older children are missing too, so she walks around, looking for them. Edric on her hip, she wonders around Winterfell. Visenya knows that Valaena and Brandon should be taking their lessons, so she makes her way to the library. The Maester doesn’t know where they are, they failed to show to their lessons and Visenya simply arches her eyebrow and promises that it won’t happen again.

Visenya makes her way towards the entrance, perhaps she will find her husband on the Godswoods. She’s close to enough to fill the chill of the air, when it happens. She spots Torrhen, completely mud covered making his way towards her. There’s a grin on his face and for all his muck, he’s in good humor.

“And what,” Visenya asks, arching an eyebrow and staring at her husband. “Has you in such a mood, despite you being all dirty?”

Torrhen lets out a happy laugh, but doesn’t touch her. It’s one thing getting dirty on battle for Visenya, quite another to get all mud covered for no reason. Edric giggles. “The kids, they ambushed me.”

Visenya simply stands there befuddled, then shakes her head and lifts Edric higher. “And…?”

“They wanted to play,” Torrhen shrugs his shoulders. “It’s summer and the snow is not as deep, they tackled me down to the ground. Valaena will take after you, that girl is a fighter and she will simply knock someone down if given the chance. Brandon is not far behind, those two make a terrific team. And I paid the price.”

“And where are the children now?”

“In the crypts with Brandon. They wanted to see it, and Brandon wanted to show them the resting place of our ancestor Theon.”

“They missed their lessons today.” Visenya glares, but Torrhen is unfazed by her glare by now. “And that won’t do.”

“They’re children, Visenya.” Torrhen frowns. “Let them skip a lesson or two, they’re good children, they will listen and tend to their duties better if we let them be children for a bit. They’ll be grown soon enough.”

“Fine,” Visenya sighs. “Only today, tomorrow there will be no skipping lessons. I will not have them be neglectful of their education or training. Now, go and take a bath, you’re positively covered in mud. I still can’t believe how quick snow turns into water and mud during summer.”

“Perils of the North,” Torrhen laughs freely and without any care. “Now, I will be taking a bath, it could hardly do the Lord of Winterfell to spend his day covered in mud, as my lady wife has so kindly pointed out.”

Visenya gives Torrhen a questioning look. “I assume the children are muddy too?”

“Yes, but not to worry! I told my brother to bring them in so they could bathe after the crypts. I knew you wouldn’t approve of muddy children.”

“Well then, since you have taken care of that, let us go inside. I trust Brandon to bring the children in. Come now husband, you need a bath.”

“As my Queen commands.”

Much later, after three very muddied Starks had bathed, and Visenya was helping Valaena to braid her hair before bed, that she stopped and placed her hands on her daughter’s shoulders.

“Mama?” Valaena asked once Visenya had stopped and turned to look at her mother.

“Your father said that you brought him down today,” Visenya’s lips twitched upwards. 

“Aye! I did, grabbed him by the knees and Bran tackled him and papa fell.” Valaena was proud and Visenya’s lips curled gently upwards.

“Well done little dragon. And always remember that Valaena, your name might be Stark, but you carry my blood in you and you are twice a fearsome beast.”

“Yes, mama.”

Valaena went to bed and Visenya left the room, making her way to the chamber she shared with Torrhen, she couldn’t help but to think how nice it was. Having a family and being wanted. Something she had never seen herself having, she was a warrior first and foremost; she knew of her duties, but what she had found here in the North had made her see that, warrior, conqueror and queen were much more delightful with love. Rhaenys had always been the romantic one, she was the one who wanted the family, love and all of the other things ladies were taught and encouraged to want; but Visenya had found her own. And while she was still not very emotive, nor comfortable with public displays of affection, she was content with what she had found and the family she had given herself permission to create. And it startled her to realize that it wasn’t only Torrhen who had been ambushed. She had been too. Life had ambushed her one of the softest ways and Visenya found that she couldn’t complain. She was home.


End file.
